Kakuzu's Maid
by Ms. Marionette
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan kill the lord of the neighboring land. The pair soon become interested in the young maid that lived there. How well will the girl react to the new life she is being forced into? SMUT!SMUT! KakuzuXoc maybe some HidanXoc slight ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my little tadpoles!**

Ok, this is my first _**EVER**_ fan fiction. Be nice pwease! I do not own Naruto, if I did the Akatsuki would rule over everyone, and Sakura would be DEAD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strong arms seized the young maid around the waist. "Asta-chan, you're looking extremely exotic today." The stench of liquor wafting off his breath. Her small hands picking away at his. "Ryuu-sama, you're intoxicated." The grip grew tighter and the air was deliberately being forced from her lungs. "Don't tempt me Asta-chan, I will hurt you if you disobey me." Asta let out a shriek as her Lord pulled her ash blonde hair back. "P..please Ryuu-sama, I have to finish my chores." She begged. "Fine, you bitch," Ryuu's grip tightened on her hair before he delivered her to the floor with one swift move. "Thank you, Ryuu-sama." She returned, grateful he wasn't going to take advantage of her this night.

"Here it is Hidan." Kakuzu announced as the came up to immense steel gates. "Good, then we can get fucking sleep tonight! We haven't eaten anything all damn day either, you're just too fucking cheap to buy anything." Hidan stood in front of the gate, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Shut up and get the gate open." His vermillion green eyes rolled. "Fine. " The white haired criminal kicked the gate open, the poor bars left creaking on the hinges.

"Ryuu-sama? Would you like anything else?" Asta inquired, leaning down and picking up the broken bottles around Ryuu. "Only you." His hazy eyes locked on her ice blue ones. Her reached out for her again and this time he didn't let go. Ryuu enjoyed seeing his little maid panic, it aroused him. He intertwined his left hand into her blonde hair and pulled her close, his right hand slithering up her thighs. "No…" Asta murmured. "Shut UP!" Ryuu's hand swiftly made contact with her cheek.

"I like the way he treats bitches that don't listen." A very different voice echoed throughout the den area. "Who the hell is that! Show yourself!" Ryuu bellowed, as her stood up Asta fell on her behind. Two tall men stepped out into the light. They wore black cloaks, red clouds standing out from the material. One was a few inches taller and his body was hidden except his eyes. The other, he had white hair, slicked back. His eyes a delicate shade of magenta, his cloak opened and showed a very well built chest.

"We are part of the Akatsuki, and you are going to die."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok!**

**and that is the end of the first chapter/introduction!  
Trust me I will write as much as I can and updated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my tadpoles!**

**Yay! I'm already getting some reviews…. I'm sorry that the first chappy was so short. I'm still developing the story….Ps. Me no own Naruto….only my Ocs**

**Italics mean thoughts!!! FYI….and I have to remind my self _**

_________________________________________________

Ryuu's flushed face instantly dropped. "Shit…"

Asta sat on the floor, dumbfounded. "Akatsuki?" She looked up at her lord. "Who are they?"

"You really are stupid." Ryuu growled and kick the girl the side. She immediately doubled over, her hands clutching her side.

"Hidan, you can take care of him. I'll gather all the valuables ." Kakuzu said before disappearing. "Greedy Bastard." Hidan muttered to himself. "At least I get to have all the fun." A animalistic grin stretched across his angelic face. He reached behind his back, and pulled the three-bladed scythe away from his body. The red scythe seemed to gleam with a vehement aura that engulfed the entire room.

"Ha! Like you scare me!" Ryuu stood up straight, his legs quivering underneath him. The white haired man disappeared, he reappeared behind Ryuu. Hidan had the scythe upside down putting the blade at an upward curve. In one swift movement the weapon was forced into the victim's back, blood erupted from his chest, and gushed onto the floor.

The crimson liquid sprayed over Asta, saturating her uniform. Her eyes wide with horror and shock, as she watches her now decrepit lord plummet to the floor. She gaped at the body, observing the massive breach in Ryuu's back.

Hidan gazed down at the girl that was shaking on the ground. "Hey bitch, I thought you would be happy this fucker's dead." He snorted as his tongue grazed the side of the scythe, lapping up the bitter fluid.

"Are you done yet, Hidan?" Kakuzu's bored voice drifted into the room. "Killing the bastard, yeah." Hidan kneeled down and seized the collar of Asta's dress. He heaved her up and examined her face and then slowly raked his eyes down her body. Asta averted her gaze, feeling repulsed and bare.

"Can I keep her?" Hidan pried, setting her back down. His body was soon pressed against hers. "She looks like she'd give me one hell of a fight." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you're paying for anything she needs, or if we get low on cash, we can always sell her body." Hidan roughly grabbed a hold of Asta's bottom. "I'll be the first buyer of this fine ass."

"Just don't get her pregnant like the last one, because I don't want to have to go fixing your mistakes." The masked ninja replied, leaving the mansion. "Did you get all the shit?" Hidan inquired, as he flipped the maid up onto his shoulder. Asta's dress was whipped up, revealing her undergarment. "I could look at you like this all fucking day." The white haired ninja commented, smacking it, making her squeal. _"I'm in for a hell of a time." _Asta thought to herself, leaning her head on the man's back.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Yes, I know they are short….but ya know, I feel like if they are short I can pump out more chapters, I try to make them at least 500 words. That's a somewhat good length….not really but eh…**

**Thanxies especially to Akito Megumi and Shiroi Maboroshi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chappy 3! Yay!**

**Hidan: About fucking timeMe: Shut the FUCK up before I rip you apart!**

**Hidan: Try it!**

**Me: *Kicks him in the balls* Who's the big bitch now!**

**Hidan: *falls to ground clutching his jewels*You are Mistress, oowwwiiiess**

* * *

"You fucking smell." Hidan verbalized, dropping Asta onto the ground. The maid merely yelped as her bottom made contact with the dirt. "Take a bath." He gripped her again by the collar, it being halfway ripped from the first time he grabbed her, and threw her into the lake they trio stopped at.

"Damnit Hidan! Now we have to buy her clothes!" Kakuzu shouted, rubbing the bridge of his nose through the mask. The sudden shuffling of clothing caught his attention. The stitched ninja looked up to see Hidan, disrobing. "Hidan, what are you doing?"

Hidan smirked, "She looks so damn lonely, in that water. I was thinking about joining the bitch." Before Kakuzu could reply, Hidan jumped into the lake. His head popped out as soon as his full body was submerged. "FUCK! THAT IS SO FUCKING COLD!" He hollered.

Asta was already climbing out of the water and onto the much higher standing bank. "Oh no you don't." Hidan captured her arms and forced her back, against him. "Maybe we should get you out of these fucking clothes." His fingers began fidget with the remaining front buttons of her shirt, exposing her chest. Hidan growled when he saw her bra. "I'll kill the bastard who invented this shit." Asta let out a shriek when she felt something jut into her backside. "Shut up!" Anger flared up inside Hidan when he saw her reaction.

"She's clean enough." Kakuzu's hand plucked Asta out of Hidan's grasp. The young woman looked up at him with gratitude in her eyes. "The fuck Kakuzu? I wasn't done with her! Hell, I didn't even get started!" Hidan catapulted himself out of the water as well, he quickly covered his erection with his Akatsuki cloak.

"You can walk, bitch." Hidan spat, slipping his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. Asta was taken back a little bit, she had really done nothing wrong.

The former maid speed up and slowly edged her way closer to the man known as Kakuzu. "Thank you, sir." She squeaked, her body looking even more petite than it already was. *Such a delicate voice.* Kakuzu though, glancing down at the woman is resonated from.

"I didn't do it for you little girl. I did it because I didn't want to end up having to pay for after-birth shit you may need." A snarl like smirk formed under the black mask. "I only do things to benefit myself."

"Ok?" Asta treatment really wasn't any better then what she received back her master's home. She did a once over herself and frowned. The whole front of her shirt was mangled, revealing the top swells of her breasts. The skirt was waterlogged and felt like an extra 12 pounds added onto her body. Each step she took, water sloshed inside of her shoes. "Are we there yet?" She asked before a hard slap to her face rendered her unconscious.

* * *

**Well, finally!**

**Yes it is short, but I have been uber busy this week....with my eye doctor appointment and what not, school starting trying to read my summer books, which i have not started. Next chapter may take a little while to come out, I will go ahead and give you a heads up on that. Proly in about a week or two chapter 4 will be out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Sorry for the delay! I've been doing under so much stress and haven't been able to write! School is starting in a few days and I'm crunched between summer homework and getting things ready for school.**

* * *

"She look like she would be a blast." "Deidara, will you shut up with you're explosion puns."

Asta slowly regained consciousness, to the sounds of deep voices arguing. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes.

"Finally, the bitch awakes." Hidan's statement triggered a small hint of anger inside of the blonde girl. "I think she's a lesbian, " The white haired man nudged her back with his foot, as she sat up. Another blonde woman was standing next to Hidan. "Why do you say that. She's a babe!" It said, in a male voice. "When I tried to fuck her, she had to flip the fuck out."

"Hidan, you dumbshit. When women usually do that, it indicates that they don't want to be raped." A familiar booming voice brought some comfort to Asta. She peeped at the masked Akatsuki member, his eyes causing her breath to hitch a bit. "Yeah right, Kakuzu. If we're lucky she'll be bi." The sliver ninja commented, raking his eyes over the half naked form of a certain maid. The woman glared daggers back at the man. "You have sick fantasies, pervert." Her sharp comment strong and non-faltering. "And soon I will make you be a fucking part of them, bitch." Hidan chuckled and left the dark room.

Asta looked up around her, rubbing her eyes as she stood. There was a short man with fiery red hair, another man that had blue skin and looked very similar to a shark, a tall man with raven black hair and eyes to match barely glanced at her. And the blonde girl-guy "Are there more of you?" She inquired, her eyes darting around the room, looking for any hidden men.

"There is, but they aren't here, as you can clearly tell." Kakuzu remarked smartly, earning him a small chuckled from the blue man. "The red head behind you is Sasori, the blonde is Deidara, the shark is Kisame, and Itachi is the black haired one." The masked ninja quickly informed her. "Oh, umm. Ok?" The young woman muttered.

"Hurry up. I'll show you where you sleep." Kakuzu walked swiftly past her as he talked. "I get my own room?" Asta's face lit up an itsy-bit. "No, Leader doesn't trust Hidan, and it's too expensive to pay for another room with furnishings." He stated as he strode through hallways. Asta attempted to match his strides but failed. "Then where will I be staying." She pried. "You'll be sleeping with me in my room." The girl's eyes widened a little bit at the information she just received. "What? W…why?" She stammered the words. "I know Hidan and what the bastard will try. To me, he's predictable. So Leader put me in charge of baby sitting you, but without that salary. So you better be damn glad I'm doing this." Kakuzu sighed.

"Here," He said pushing her into their now shared room. Asta's jaw dropped when she sighted her surroundings. The room scheme was done in a dark green and black color pattern. The bed was huge, the biggest she had ever seen. *Well, for such a big guy he probably needs it.* Asta thought to herself, unconsciously thinking of what could happen in a bed that big. She lightly shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of lucid images. The sheet were a very dark forest green while the pillows were black as well as the walls of the room. There was a dark mahogany desk sitting in the far corner, covered in money, coins and other forms of currency. Everything was fairly simple but exotic at the same time. "But I thought the white haired guy called you a cheap-skate?" She turned her head to lock eyes with Kakuzu. He answered with a chuckle then said "When it comes to my living quarters, I spare no cost. After all I'm the one who made the money."

"Umm, Sir? Where is the bathing room?" Asta questioned. The big man merely pointed to a door adjacent from the one leading into the hallway. She gave an awkward thanks as she opened the heavy door. "Wow." She said to herself. The bathroom was done in a gold and black. There was a shower stall and next to it a claw foot bathtub, in a secluded walled off area was the toilet. Asta cranked the shower, letting it get as hot as it could get, before stripping away what was left of her uniform. The hot water was a welcomed feeling, the bathroom filled with steam in an instant, causing the glass doors to fog and become nearly opaque.

Finally pleased with herself, Asta turned off the water and removed herself from the shower. She surveyed the area and found a fluffy towel and oversized t-shirt were on the counter as if waiting for her. She dried off and slipped the shirt over her. It reached almost past her knees.

Kakuzu chuckled at the sight of his new roommate. She looked almost cute to him. Almost. "That's all I have for you to wear at this moment. In the morning we can steal some of everyone else's clothing."

"Thank you again. But what am I supposed to use as a bed?" Asta commented, shaking her hair out with the towel. She received a reply instantly. "You have either the couch, or the floor."

**

* * *

**

**I am soo sorry for the boring chapter! I just need to get this done and out of the way and I promise that things will heat up!! I'll try to have the next chappy out by next week! If anybody has any ideas you are free to pm me with them! **

**Thank you,**

**Asta 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ^^ **

**Sorry to keep ya'll waiting!!!!!!**

**Warning: Some almost maybe totally only half way in rape**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, whore. Get the fuck up now!" Hidan's husky voice snapped. "Why should I listen to you." Asta rolled onto her side and snuggled into the pillow that Kakuzu had loaned to her. "Because, the more you listen the more gentle I'll be when I'm fucking you're brains out." This time Hidan had snatched himself a handful of girl's silky blonde hair.

He wretched her out of the couch she was laying in and onto the floor. "Where's Kakuzu?" The blonde that was now laying on the floor asked. "He's out ." He was now on the floor with her, running his hands up the gigantic t-shirt that covered her tiny body.

Asta slapped his hands away from her thighs, but Hidan returned the slap to her face. She clutched the cheek that he hit, a bruise already forming. "If you want me to be rough all you have to do is fucking ask."

Hidan scrambled with his trouser buttons. His erection jumped for freedom, eager to be used. "Scream all you want." Asta thrashed her body, but the ninja's body weight kept most of her movement's muffled. "HELP!" She yelled out, in a pathetic attempt to be saved. The man on top of her laughed harshly. "You're greedy bastard isn't coming to save you this time." He mused before shoving himself into her. An agonizing shriek ripped from Asta's throat, her walls ripping from the sheer size.

"HIDAN! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" An intensely angered voice echoed throughout the room, stopping Hidan from getting his cock half way in to the girl. The silver haired man was torn away from Asta, flying into the wall. Kakuzu, stood before him, his masked face seething with hatred.

"Get out now." Was all he said before Hidan ran out, slightly shaken. "Fine, she wasn't even that fucking fun anyway. Stupid whore." He smartly commented before slamming the door behind him.

Kakuzu kneeled in front of the girl, his eyes asses any damage. He saw that she was slightly bleeding between her legs, her face bruised, and her eyes bloodshot from crying. Asta threw herself into his arms, sobbing. The man didn't looked a bit shocked, he didn't know or even like dealing with crying women. He usual killed them, because they annoyed him.

"It's time for you to stop crying. I know you're hurt but it's over now." Kakuzu's voice was stern but holding a little bit of kindness hidden in his voice. "Sorry." Asta sniffled wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Just lay back down." He sighed, removing his mask, his black hair cascading down his Akatsuki cloak. The stitches running from the corners of his mouth all the way to his ears.. She crawled onto the couch pressed against the far wall, her inner thighs aching a bit as she did so. Asta caught sight of him as she sat down. She stared, not knowing how to react. *He is amazingly beautiful* She thought to herself, blushing.

He was suddenly in her face, his green eyes locking with hers. "Why are you blushing, little girl?" He asked, drawing out the last two words.

* * *

**I am incredibly sorry for the delay, but school has just started up and i've been swamped with homework.**** I just hope this short chapter makes up for the lateness. **

**I hope to have chapter 6 out with in the next two weeks(hopefully).....bc I what it's like to a story and no one updating _ so it's more then three weeks i'll give a heads up**

**And if there is any mistakes i'm sorry too, it's 2 in the morning and i haven't slept in two days ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the delay!!**

* * *

"What are you blushing for, little girl?" Kakuzu's deep voice caused waves of delight to snake it's way up Asta's back. "No reason, I'm just shy." She blurted out, looking away from him. "Well, you better get over that fast. There are no such things as shyness with me." Asta looked a little confused by his comment. "That means little girl, when I'm in this room, I do whatever I want, if I want to walk around naked I will damn well do it." The maid's blush deepened. Kakuzu laughed and pet the girl's head like she was a child.

"Oh, what does that imply for me, since I share the same room with you?" Asta was apprehensive about the answer she would receive. "That implies that if you desire to get naked, you are free to do so." A low chuckle resonated from Kakuzu's throat. The maid's face turned crimson, causing the criminal to laugh more. "For one who is so well endowed, you are very innocent." He was back in front of her. "I think I like that." Kakuzu kissed her, slipping his elongated tongue into her mouth.

Asta pulled back, her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide. "Do you want to be protected from Hidan and the others?" The man with smoldering green pupils asked. She nodded slowly. "What would you do for it?" She feared Hidan more than anything so the choice was easy. Asta scooted back to him and ran a hand up his thigh. "Anything."

* * *

**I am dreadfully sorry that this extremely short chapter and how long it took me to get out.. I've been bum rushed by school work. I'm in all honors classes and trying to balance things out. But next chapter I promise to have a very very very yummy lemon!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : )**

**And away we go!!!**

**I do not own Naruto, only the plot and my character Asta : )**

**

* * *

**

Asta ran her hand up higher, feeling his erection already blooming in his pants. "Get busy, little girl. Show me how much you want me to protect you." She swallowed as she slipped her finger into the top of his pants. A quick yank revealed something she could easily mistake for a horse. Her jaw dropped, causing the man above her to laugh. "Never seen a man before?"

Asta didn't respond she only looked up, her eyes questioning. "I'm not going to hold your hand, you're a woman. It should be integrated into you to know how to please a man." This comment caused a scowl to form on her lips. "I resent that." She managed to squeak out before a large hand pushed her face into the large arousal.

Kakuzu let go of her head, allowing her to explore at her own free will. She took the shaft in her hand and stuck her tongue out, swirling around the head in slow circles. Her hand languidly slid up and down the pipe, as if she was teasing him. Kakuzu grunted, obviously wanting more downstairs action, he grabbed the back of her head again and forced a majority of his member in her mouth. He heard a small gag and quickly released her head a bit. Since the most of it was in her mouth she began sucking. Her head bobbed in sync with the pumping motion of her hands. Both of her hands were clamped around the shaft, a light sloshing could be heard, from the mixture of saliva and pre-cum.

"Ready?" The stitched man asked, his voice husky. "Yes." Asta answered, standing up, only coming up to his mid chest. Kakuzu pinned her up against the couch, earning a gasp from the small woman now under him. Asta giggled when his hand trailed down her body to the bottom of her shirt, he hastily pulled it off of her. He grunted when he eyed her now naked body.

His palm cupped her v, rubbing it tenderly before his finger slithered into her cave. Asta's moans started out light and airy, but with each thrust becoming harder and faster, so did her moans. Her moans instantly turned into yelps of pleasure, then suddenly he stopped. " Ride me woman." Asta obeyed, high of arousal, she straddled his hips, and worked him into her.

The member was half way into her cave when Kakuzu thrusted upward, digging into her core. Asta let out a semi-straggled groan, her body began to rock against the pressure in her cave. Her breast swayed heavily as she rode him. The criminal leaned back, enjoying the sight as well as the feeling. A hoarse scream emitted as the small woman hit her climax. Her body collapsed and laid on top of his. Kakuzu smirked and whispered in her ear. "My turn."

Asta's eyes widened as she was quickly flipped onto her knees. Her naked rear in the air. "I like this view of you, I'd pay big money to see this everyday, and trust me. That's saying something." He penetrated her, boring into her again. His paws gripping her hips, keeping her in sync with him. "Do you like that?" He asked, pulling her hair back, gazing at her foggy eyes. "Uh-Huh…" She managed to say.

He pumped in and out of her, making her flow over the edge two more times. "Asta, I going to cum." He pulled himself out of her, and pulled her over in front of his cock. He pushed her head so his member went into her mouth. Right as it entered, he let himself release. White juice spurted into her mouth, a little leaking out the sides and dripping onto her breasts. "Swallow it." Kakuzu demanded, holding her mouth shut until she obeyed. Finally she did, and he freed her face.

"Was that ok?" Asta inquired timidly, her hands clamped to her chest. "Yeah, that should get you a week of protection from the other Akatsuki members." He answered. "Only a week?!" She looked a bit angry. "Little girl, I'm not cheap when it comes to looking after someone. I'll be wanting more payment next week, or you could always pay in advance." He chuckled before walking into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**Finally!! I have it done!!! Any type-os i'm sorry but i wanted to get this out so ya'll have something to read..I'll have the next chapter out as soon as i can!! 33**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC and the plot _**

**_Thanks to all that read my story!! Me love you long time!_**

* * *

Steam rolled out from the bathroom. The sound of water hitting against an object drew in an unwanted being.

Asta moaned out as the boiling droplets cascaded down her body. Her skin began to tingle with the sensation of being watched. She let her finger curl around the dark red shower curtain to slightly pull it open. Her eyes darted toward the door, seeing it closed. "That's weird." Asta muttered to herself, she soon went back to washing out her hair.

"That bitch thinks I don't know that she let Kakuzu fuck her!" Hidan kicked his partner's door in. "Well, I'll just have to teach that little whore a lesson." He heard water running and barged into the bathroom and instantly became hard when he saw her. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair stuck to her ivory skin. The thing that turned him on the most was the fear in her eyes. " You ready for me, you little tramp."

"Get out!" Asta yelled as she watched for any sudden movement. "I don't think I want to get out. But do you know what I want?" Hidan was suddenly in front of her. "I want to hear you scream my name." He slammed her against the wall and bit into the soft skin of her neck. "I said, GET OFF!" Asta shot out her leg and hit his groin.

As Hidan fell Asta fell as well, she rolled off of him and sprinted out of the room. The white haired man was almost in hot pursuit. He chased her out into the hall, enjoying the thrill of the hunt. Asta clutch the towel to her body as she ran, her bare feet echoing through the hallway. She took a sharp turn and smacked into a body. Hidan ran into Asta and was pissed when he say the body.

"Hidan! You touch her again and I'll rip off your head and punt it all the way into Konoha!" Kakuzu easily moved the small woman behind him. Her fingers dug into his cloak. "Whatever, I'll just find some other whore to fuck." Hidan glared at Asta and turned to walk away, but as he left he flipped the couple the bird.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Asta yelled, her face red with anger. Kakuzu was a bit taken back by the sudden outburst. "I went out to buy you clothes, Leader's orders." He held up numerous bags. The girl looked at him and blushed. "I wish you would have told me, so I could have locked the doors." They two began to walk back to the room. "Here look through them." He threw the bag onto the lush bed.

Asta opened the bags and gasped. "These are expensive! I thought you were a cheap skate?" Kakuzu growled and forcefully pushed her onto the bed. "I told you little girl. I'm lavish with it comes to my things." His tongue slide up her neck, making her shiver with delight. "And you, are my favorite thing."

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait and It's kinda a crappy chapter. **

**It's been hard with school in all, but it's Thanksgiving break and i'll try to have another chapter or two out by next week **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my beautiful amazing ORIGINAL character Asta **

**Ok, it's been a while, but I've had serious writer's block.**

* * *

"Really? I though your favorite thing was money?" Asta held the damp towel around her body. Kakuzu was silent for a moment, as if he was thinking. "I like you much more." He replied, pulling his mask down, revealing his stitched face. "You actually got me worried there for a moment." The girl couldn't help but stare, always entranced by the dark material woven into his face. Kakuzu nuzzled her neck to distract her from his face, this caused Asta to let out a shrill giggle.

The stitch ninja made quick work of the towel that concealed her. Long black tendrils wrapped themselves around the female's ankles, spreading her legs apart. Asta froze when she felt them slithering up her legs. "Let's try something new." Kakuzu chuckled as the tendrils reached their destination. They flicked out a few times, earning a few gasps from the woman.

"TOBI WANTS TO PLAY WITH THE GIRL!!!" A man in a bright orange swirl mask came bouncing into the bedroom. Asta yelped and ripped the covers over herself. Kakuzu turned to face the intruder. "GET THE HELL OUT!!" He roared, causing Asta to shiver with masochist's delight. "But Tobi didn't do anything wrong!! He just wants to play with girlie!!" Tobi jumps from one foot the other, twiddling his thumbs. "Was Kakuzu-sempai and girlie doing something baaad?" The 'child-like' man used his hands to shield his already masked face as he drew out the last syllable in a sing-song manner . "Yes, now get out!" Kakuzu snarled before shooting Tobi a glare that could kill an immortal. "Tobi's gone!"

Asta peeked out from the covers a little bit, she caught a glimpse of the orange mask running out of the room. "That was a bit of a mood destroyer." She groaned out, uncovering herself. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stretched her arms in the air. At that moment the door opened again. "Hey, did Tobi come in here, un?" Deidara asked before looking up and seeing Asta. "Yes, and you better leave too, before I rip you limb from limb." Kakuzu growled, his eyes glowing with unrelieved angry lust. "I'll just leave then, un" Deidara managed to squeak out before a black tendril shut the door in his face. He locked it as well.

Kakuzu was on Asta in an instant, his hands on her shoulders, holding her down on the bed. His long tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, making her gasp and arch her back against him. Asta felt an enormous bulge against her bare skin. She also felt the tendrils sneaking up her legs again. "Let's try this again, without interruptions." Kakuzu whispered.

* * *

**Haha, word check makes me giggle sometimes. One of the suggestions to spell Kakuzu was Jacuzzi, it just cracked me up, and gave me an idea for next chapter : )**

**Umm, I'll try and have the next chapter out by Christmas, or a little after. I've just lost a little of my mojo with this story, but I still plan on writing it.**

**I'm also thinking about starting a Lucius Malfoy story : )**

**Thank you!!!**

**~Asta Marionette **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, it's been FOREVER since I've updated, I've been on one hell of a hiatus. And I'm soooo sorry readers. I really am, but the story isn't over : ) but please be nice to me : )**

**

* * *

**

Asta looked up at the larger man in awe. His body rippled as it moved against hers, beads of sweat glistened on his body. Their bodies molded together, feverish flesh on feverish flesh. Soft mewling noises sounded from Asta's body with each thrust.

She was on her back, the back of her knees were pressed against Kakuzu's shoulders. He embedded himself deep inside her. Her hands latched onto his back, her nails lacerated the man's back. Long scratches marred his bronze skin, small trickles of blood seeped out. He quickly pulled out of her. Asta cried out when she felt he had removed himself from her. The emptiness was almost too much to bear.

A foreboding chuckle radiated from the ninja. "Horny bitch." he muttered. The young girl let her face fall into the pillow beneath her. "Pleeease…" She howled. "Please what?"

The man asked. "Please, I need you." She pleaded.

"You need me, for what?" He chuckled again, enjoying the torture. "I need you inside of me." She peeked behind her, throwing him a pleading look.

"No, I think not. I'm rather hungry. Go fix me a sandwich. Then maybe I'll think about finishing this." He gripped her rear end and slapped it.

Asta was dumbfounded. "Wh…. What?" She asked, her body flopping to the bed. "We have been fucking for a while now. I believe that it is time to take a break and rest." He loved toying with her. She was nothing but a toy in his eyes and the sick bastard savored that.

The former maid grudgingly scooted off of the silken sheets and rummaged through some clothes Kakuzu bought for her. She shimmied into a thin sea foam colored cotton shirt. It cascaded down her body, stopping around her mid-butt. She slipped on a white pair of shorts. The assassin laying on the bed, his eyes taking in the feast before him. Asta felt his stare on her, all the way until she walked out of the room.

The kitchen was nothing to fawn over. Barely any food. Some eggs, several meats, and something that looked like a finger in an ice cube. "I don't want to know" Asta said to herself as she picked up the eggs and meat. "You don't want to know what?" A solemn voice whispered behind her.

She jumped, hitting her head off the refrigerator. "Ouch " She muttered, embarrassed at what she did. She made a swift recover and turned toward the counter to her right, placing everything on it. A man about 5 foot 9 inches stood. His hair black as the night on a new moon. His eyes even darker. He studied her, all the way from her blonde hair down to her unpainted toe nail. "Who are you?" She refuted, rubbing the new bump forming on the top of her head.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. Who are you?"

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the delay and the quality of this chapter. : (**

**This past while, a lot of things have happened, mainly relationship wise. These events have really turned me away from this. I've gotten over it and not I'm back to writing this. I really did miss this fan fiction.**

**Soooo hopefully I will have another chapter out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so it has literally been been over a year since I have updated. I have managed to pump a chapter out. in advance, I'm sorry if the spelling is off, but I literally had to force this out of me. I promise it will get better in the next chapter. I'm still trying to develop a writing style. And italics are thoughts!**

* * *

"I'm Asta. I've been brought here by Kakuzu…" Asta explained, her voice unsteady.

"So you are the one making all the noise, I'm surprised you are still alive." Itachi's monotone voice was deep and smooth.

Kakuzu immediately waltzed into the kitchen and eyed Itachi. "I'm not." Kakuzu said, "I should rent her out to the other members and make a pretty penny out of her." The Uchiha kept a straight face but his attention was back onto the girl. She looked frightened, her hands clenched at her chest.

" I don't want to be whored out." Asta quickly squeaked. Her eyes pleaded as if it was her life on the line.

"You are my property and I will do what I please with you, whether you like it or not. " The Stitch ninja growled, pulling her hair back so she looked straight at him. "Do not disobey me."

Asta was taken back by the sudden change of character. "Is that all you care about? Money?" She spat at him. "Of course, it's almost, no wait, it is better than your snatch." He chuckled darkly. When it comes to making a profit, Kakuzu will do anything to obtain it.

"How tolerant is she of pain?" Itachi finally broke to uncomfortable silence that followed the swift argument.

"800 ryo and you can find out." Asta stood frozen in her spot. "_I don't want to be a sex slave…"_ Her mind screamed as Kakuzu and Itachi talked about pricing.

"Go get cleaned up." The tanned ninja commanded, before shoeing her off.

Asta swiftly turned and hurried away. She returned to her shared room and collapsed to her knees. "I don't want to be a slave…." Her voice broke and she began to sob. After a short time, she gathered herself and went into the bathroom. She stripped herself of the clothing and stepped into the shower. She scrubbed herself clean.

Almost an hour had passed in the shower, she readied herself for the frozen air that awaited her outside the safety of the glass door. She wrapped a towel around her body and wandered back into the bedroom.

On the bed was a note:

'You are to put this on and go to the 5th door on your right once you get past the kitchen. Do not knock, just enter."

Asta finished dressing. She was amazed how much mature she looked. A tight black dress hugged her curves. Her waist peeking through cut out portions in the fabric. A push-up bra added some lusciousness to her average breasts. Her butt firm and perky due to five inch black heels. Her makeup was what made the biggest difference. A dark smokey eye added drama to her blue eyes, dark red lipstick filled in her lips and added a fullness. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and steeled herself for what was to come.

She finally made it to the door. Her had to stop herself from knocking out of habit. Asta gripped the doorknob, turned it, and pushed it open, letting herself in. The room was almost completely black except for the moonlight that spilled in through a sky light. It illuminated the area enough to know if objects were in your path. She closed the door behind her and walked into the center of the room. Her eyes dilated and began to adjust to the lack of light. "Hello?" Her voice asked the darkness.

As if on cue Asta was thrown into a wall. She clung to it, confused, slowly she regained composure. "What the hell was that for?"

A deep voice answered her, "Do not speak unless I tell you to." Asta's body was pressed to the wall, a large body covered hers. A hand wandered over her body feeling its way, learned its curves and spots. The hem of her dress was ripped up as soon as his hand reached her warmth. A knee moved between her legs, reveling her bare ass.

Asta let out a scream as he entered her. It was bigger and felt much different than Kakuzu's. It stretched her and caused a new kind of feeling to erupt. He gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he slammed her back onto his cock.. Asta used the wall as leverage to boost her ass into the air so the pain would be lessen With each new movement the pain dissipated and pleasure replaced it. She finally found his rhythm and rocked back onto his cock. Her pussy swallowing him whole.

His hand found its way into her hair. The blonde yelped as her as her hair was violently pulled. Her head was forced into the wall as the man spilled his 'seed' in her. It filled ever crevice of her womb, flooding her stomach with warmth. The mystery man ripped himself from her, Asta instantly dropping to the floor "Get out." His voice demanded. She complied and she unsteadily stood on her legs. She made her way as quickly as she could to the door.

Tears escaped from her eyes, causing make-up to run down her face as she wobbled back to Kakuzu's room. Upon entering the room, Kakuzu was at his desk counting his newly earned ryo. He turned and looked at her "I see he left marks, I told him that would be extra." "Why did you sell me to Itachi ?" "It wasn't Itachi." Kakuzu smirked as he made his way to his 'maid'. "But I would have liked to see it." His chuckled filled the room, like a sick melody. "Who was it?" Asta franticly asked. "You'll see tomorrow, I think he filmed it for studying. Go get a shower and get to bed."

Without another word, the blonde slipped into the bathroom for another shower. Once she laid on the bed sleep enveloped her.

* * *

**Okay! So that is chapter 11! Um, feedback would be nice and as I have said before it WILL get better. And there is an interesting twist that I find kinky in the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter out in like the next few weeks. I'll have some inspiration *wink wink* for the smut scenes by that time.**

**Gooood bye ! 3**


End file.
